White Flowers And Freedom
by XXSamuraiPrincess26XX
Summary: As the Hero's gaze shifted from the calm waters to the Princess, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.


**Hello all my dearest friends and readers! I am back with another piece to my epilogue collection. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight Princess…**

White Flowers And Freedom

Lake Hylia had always been one of the more quiet places in Hyrule: with the soft sounding waters and the rare splash from a Zora, it was an ideal place to relax and take it easy…

Especially for the Hero and the Queen-in-waiting of Hyrule.

After walking through the desert all day, the two Hylians decided to give in and rest for the night.

The Princess walked around the patch of land that they chose to occupy (while being within the Hero's line of sight-at his request), admiring the white flowers, soft grasses, and the calm peaceful waters.

She couldn't help but feel at ease; having been trapped in a castle all her life, this was a whole new world for her.

For once she felt like a normal woman…

No regal Princess (Queen-in-waiting)

No bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom

Just a normal woman…

She was just Zelda…

. . .

As the Hero's gaze shifted from the calm waters to the Princess, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

It was clear that unlike him, she had absolutely no freedom (even before the Invasion), and just being by the lake was a whole new experience for her.

He could only imagine what castle life would be for her: constant meetings about nearly everything that would drive a person crazy, every minute of her life scheduled with little to no room for anything else…including romance.

While he on the other hand, basically had everything the Princess didn't.

As he saw the Princess rest near a bed of flowers, he finally decided that she could really use his company. But he knew that with them being opposites (princess and rancher) he had to choose his words and actions both carefully and wisely.

Quietly, he walked towards her and the flowers, and decided to sit at a distance from her just to be safe.

"You may move closer if you wish…" the Princess said after she noticed the Hero was at a distance from her.

With a small quick sigh, he moves closer to the point where they were nearly touching hands.

"Princess, you've been very quiet since we arrived here. Is something bothering you?"

He was pretty sure what the answer was, he just wanted to hear it from the Princess herself.

"It's nothing really; it's just that being here has given me a whole new perspective of everything. I never knew how beautiful the flowers are or how peaceful the lake is."

She let out a sigh shortly after. "It's all so wonderful…"

It wasn't long before the Hero found himself holding a sobbing Princess in his arms.

As he continued to protectively hold her, the Hero thought about what to do next. He knew that she was sobbing because she felt guilty because she was happy; not because she was stressed or upset at anyone or anything.

Eventually, he came up with an idea that he hoped would in a way ease her guilt.

He began to tell her different stories of the times when he felt the same way she was feeling at the moment. Back at his home village, there were times when he would do better than others and even though he was never one to show off, he himself felt a sense of guilt because everyone in that village meant so much to him.

"Now you know that you are not the only person to feel guilty when you are happy." He finished while stroking her hair and taking in her scent.

" _Especially when you've fallen in love with the woman you saved."_ The Hero thought after telling the story.

Soon the Princess calmed down enough to the point where she was able to fall asleep. Like a parent with their child, he continued to hold her until he too fell asleep in hopes that he would be able to tell her how he feels, unaware that not only did she hear what he said, but that she had also fallen in love with him.

Courage and Wisdom…

It would only be a matter of time…

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please rate and review!**

 **Check out my poll!**


End file.
